Grace the Spider
Grace the Spider (グレイス・ザ・スパイダー Gureisu za Supaidaa), also known as Fury, is a 14 year old Mobian wolf spider and one of the many spiders that hatched from the batch of eggs that Eris laid before her death. Along with her sisters, Rhea and Chloe, Grace acts as the brains of their mercenary group, the Hunter Triad as they follow in their mother's footsteps as a mercenary and search for the one who killed their mother. Physical description Grace largely resembles her mother and sisters with dark red-brown fur with patches of light brown. However, she has medium length light brown hair in pigtails and bright green eyes. Like her sisters, Grace only has two arms, but does possess a set of thin spider legs on her lower back. In addition, Grace sports a more high tech variation of Eris' suit - of her own design - and equipment, which is primarily black but highlighted with Grace's signature color, green. Personality Unlike her sisters, Grace is far more timid and shy. She is easily intimidated and is very dependent on Rhea and Chloe. In her lab is where she feels she can truly be herself as she passionately spends hours a day building new equipment or making repairs. She is very enthusiastic about her inventions and describes them with great detail and passion. However, when out of her comfort zone, Grace often remains quiet out of shyness. Abilities As a spider, Grace was born with many abilities that she utilizes in her work. In addition, her time with the Gossamer clan has provided her with many skill sets. Powers *'Genetic memory:' Like her mother and sisters, Grace possesses a genetic memory, able to see the memories of her ancestors, in particular her mother. *'Spider silk:' Grace is able to produce spider silk from her abdomen. She can use it to bind enemies and even swing across buildings. *'Wallcrawling:' Grace is able to crawl along and stick to wall and ceilings. *'Genius intellect:' Grace is an intellectual genius knowledgeable in nearly any subject she comes across. She uses her intellect in hacking and developing the trio's gear. Grace has a tendency to over-explain things, causing confusion to both of her sisters. *'Enhanced climbing:' Grace is an excellent climber, able to scale a surface easily and she often perches on high vantage points to set up her sniping position. *'Enhanced vision:' An excellent hunter with perfect vision, Grace can easily take out a number of opponents. Her goggles also allow her to zoom in on far away targets. *'Enhanced maneuverability, dexterity, speed, agility and endurance' Skills *'Weaving:' Grace is skilled her weaving abilities with spider thread, which she can use to immobilize opponents and travel across ledges and buildings. *'Combat skill:' Despite some basic training, Grace does not share her sisters' skills in combat and prefers dealing damage from a distance with her compound bow. If she were to get caught in a close up fight, Grace would have to resort to dodging and stalling for time until Rhea or Chloe could come to her aid due to her lack of experience with hand-to-hand combat. **'Kyūjutsu:' After her ninjutsu training was abandoned, Grace took up kyūjutsu, the ancient art of using a bow, and found that she was a natural at the art. Using various modifications and her compound bow, Grace has progressed into a talented archer capable of hitting anything she sets her eyes on. **'Shurikenjutsu:' Grace is a deadly marksman, able to strike her victims with precision and accuracy with her throwing knives. *'Hacking intuition:' Grace is a master hacker, capable of hacking into any kind of machinery or computer system. She can breach mainframes of information and bypass high levels of security. *'Mechanical intuition:' With her genius level intellect, Grace is a natural mechanic, easily creating the gear and equipment for her and her sisters as well as being able to make repairs on said equipment. *'Intuitive aptitude:' Grace is highly competent and can easily learn how something works from a simple glance and the lightest touch. She can almost instantly learn how anything works without the need of long-term education and study. *'Medical intuition:' Grace is well versed in medicine and can treat several injuries that any of them may sustain during a job. *'Patience:' Grace has a high level of patience, as needed for following her target through her scope and waiting for the opportunity for the perfect shot. *'Ninjutsu:' Grace has some basic knowledge of ninjutsu due to the fact that her training was deemed a lost cause and abandoned. Therefore she is rather lacking in stealth and infiltration skills. Weaknesses *'Close combat:' Grace is particularly lacking in physical and close combat and often remains at a distance to deal damage. Equipment *'Compound bow:' Grace's primary weapon is a compound bow that she wields with deadly accuracy. *'Arrows:' Grace has a vast arsenal of arrows both plain and rigged. Her trick arrows include smoke bombs, bolases and paralyzing tips. *'High-tech armor:' Custom made by herself, Grace wears a high-tech body suit that protects her from damage and injuries. *'Goggles:' Grace wears a pair of goggles that allow her to see through objects and zoom in on targets and locations. *'Throwing knives:' Grace is also equipped with throwing knives to use as ranged weapons. Trivia *Grace's name follows a Greek mythology theme originally set with Eris, where Grace is named after one of the groups of goddesses of fertility. In addition, her alias derives from Fury, which were female chthonic deities of vengeance. *Grace was originally intended to be blonde. *Grace was also originally going to have a male Dark Chao named Erebus, but this was later scrapped. **Erebus would have continued the naming theme of Greek mythology, as Erebus is the personification of darkness. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Female Category:A to Z